The Hunt for the Padawan
by Mandorebel2
Summary: Set after New Guy from Earth and Imperial Super Commandos. While on a relief mission on Felucia, the crew encounter a mysterious force sensitive who is after Ezra. Who is this new mysterious foe, and why is he after Ezra? However, as the crew search for their answers about who this foe may be, what they will uncover is unlike anything they've ever encountered. Sorry for typos.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Enemy**

 **Felucia**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

This was just another day in the life of me in the rebellion. We were dispatched to a relieve mission to Felucia. Our mission was to deliver rations to the natives, who were running low on food thanks to the Empire. The Ghost touched down, and we got out with our food crates. The natives ran up to us, and we began distributing food to them.

About an hour into it, nothing happened. Or so we thought, until we heard the Empire incoming. "Everybody get inside and hide! We'll take care of them!" Kanan ordered the natives. They complied and they hid in their homes, while we prepared our weapons for battle.

"Speeder bikes incoming!" I told the gang, pulling out my blaster and shooting the incoming imperials. Just as one of them was coming in closer, I kept on missing and was about to pull out my lightsaber until Alex dropped him. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem, Ez. Keep firing at them!" he ordered, more of them coming in and circling the village. Acting quickly, I sprinted towards one of them and jumped on the bike. Me and the trooper fought until I pushed him off with the force, taking the speeder bike for my self. I used its blasters to take out any more speeders, and they were gone after a while.

"Nice job, but more of them are coming." Hera informed us. We saw more imperials coming towards us, but then I sensed a force sensitive nearby. Kanan sensed him, or her, too. The imperials charged at us, opening fire on us and the homes of the natives. The natives decided to come out and they started helping us out, them armed with simple, one shot blaster rifles. Though they were putting themselves in danger, at least we got some backup.

After about an hour of us fighting back with the natives, the Empire just stopped firing at us suddenly. "What's going on? Why did they just stop firing at us?" Sabine wondered.

"I don't know, but I sense that there's danger nearby." Kanan replied. "Hera and Chopper, start the Ghost up. Sabine, Zeb, Alex, get inside. Ezra, be ready for a possible lightsaber duel." Kanan and I drew our sabers, waiting for the threat to arrive. In the distance, we saw a mysterious figure, who was a male according to his build, who was cloaked in black robes. I felt that this guy was engulfed in the dark side through the force, but he wasn't an inquisitor. I could tell somehow. He kept walking to us, and then stopped in front of me and my master. We raised our sabers at him.

 _"He's mine now."_ the figure said under his robes, pulling out a red single bladed lightsaber.

Kanan and I didn't say anything and struck at the mysterious warrior, who blocked both of our attacks and force pushed Kanan. Me and him were now toe to toe, my green saber and his red saber locking blades. _"Interesting, boy. Your fighting style is quite admirable."_

"You'll see that I'm full of surprises!" I kicked him and we swung at each other. Kanan got himself up and helped me out, the three of us striking at each other then getting engaged in another blade lock. The natives tried to help us, but then the figure pulled out another red single bladed lightsaber and killed almost all of them by throwing his lightsaber, guiding it with the force, returning in his hand then bringing it up.

 _"You can't win this duel, Kanan Jarrus."_ the figure said.

"How do you know my name?" Kanan questioned, pushing him back then me and him double teaming the mysterious warrior. We locked blades again.

 _"You two can't beat me. He will be mine, Caleb."_ Kanan and I were stunned. This guy just said Kanan's real name.

"How do you know his real name!?" I demanded, pushing him away with the force.

"Ezra, we gotta go now!" Kanan ordered. We both sprinted to the Ghost then force jumped on to it, landing in the cargo bay. Once we were in, Hera got us out of Felucia, and we jumped into hyperspace the second we got into space.

"Who was that guy?" Hera asked when we all met up in the common area.

"I'm not sure." Kanan answered, panting after our intense duel with the mysterious warrior. "But he somehow knew my real name."

"How?" Zeb asked. "Besides, you changed your name and nobody really found out much about it, other than us really."

"Just something about that mysterious warrior felt...strange." I said. "He claimed that I will be his."

"His? Meaning what?" Sabine asked.

"I think in the sense of me becoming his apprentice."

"Oh no, not Maul again!" Alex said. "Besides, he tried to make you his apprentice and we all know what happened that night on Malachor."

"It wasn't him though. I could tell just from his voice." I corrected.

"Whoever this warrior is, we'd better prepare for our next engagement with him." Kanan said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **The mysterious warrior's P.O.V**

Putrid jedi and their rebel friends! They had just escaped just when I was in the midst of taking the padawan. But I also had another objective as my men rounded up the natives, all of them on their knees and the rifles of stormtroopers being pressed against the back of their heads.

The natives begged for mercy, but there is no such thing as mercy in the name of the Empire. "Kill them all." I ordered them, about to kill the chief of that village myself. My men obeyed and killed them all, and I slit the chief's throat with my lightsaber, his body falling down. Once the kill was done, I put away my saber, clipping it to my belt with my other one. "We're done here. We're leaving now." I informed my stormtroopers.

Just as they were leaving, I contacted Lord Vader before I joined them.

 _"What is it?"_ he asked.

"Lord Vader, the village where the rebels have delivered their supplies has been slaughtered." I informed the masked enforcer.

 _"Good work. What about the padawan?"_

"He escaped with his rebel friends."

 _"Find him, and make sure that you bring him to me alive! And hunt down his friends and their rebellion if they are with him. Those are your orders."_

"It shall be done, my lord." I bowed my head then ended the call, heading back to my personal TIE fighter. Once I got in, I took off from Felucia, heading back to my star destroyer that I'm stationed on, which was above Felucia. Once I set down my TIE, I entered my quarters and started looking for that padawan with the force.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting Set Up**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

A few days have passed since the encounter with the mysterious warrior. So far, we never saw him following that, but I knew to not jinx myself. I was on a delivery run to Tatooine with Sabine, delivering payment for a rebel sympathizer who helped us out on our last mission two nights ago. He contacted us and said that he knew where we could get a good amount of weapons that the Empire had. We stormed an imperial weapons depot on Lothal, and took those weapons. We thanked the sympathizer and said that we'd pay him in return, since he did want to get paid for that. He is one greedy sympathizer alright.

Sabine just landed the Phantom on Tatooine. "Well, let's get going." she said. She put her helmet on and a desert cloak around her neck. I also brought a cloak with me, putting it on. I nodded at her and we both left. "Stay here, Chop. We'll call you if anything." Sabine told Chopper. Chopper understood and we both began our long walk to the settlement where the sympathizer wanted us to meet him.

"It's hot out here." I said, both of us walking in the middle of nowhere on this desert planet.

"You're telling me. This is practically hotter than the surface of Mandalore." she replied.

"Mandalore's this hot?"

"Only above the surface."

"Above the surface?"

Sabine sighed. "It's a long story. We've been fighting for many years until my home world became baron."

"So how did your people survive up to present day?"

"We built bio domes and cubes on the surface. We practically live in them now."

"In domes and cubes?"

"Exactly. There it is. It's just over that ridge."

"Then let's keep going. I'm already hot for crying out loud."

We kept walking further and further, the heat baring down on us. Finally, after a total of a long hour and a half, we finally made it to the town. We strolled through it, until I sensed something. "Hold up." I informed Sabine.

"What is it?" she asked. I sensed like we were being watched, and I turned towards a rooftop of a house, but nobody was there. Strange.

"Seems clear but keep your eyes peeled." I told her. She nodded and we walked through the settlement for a few minutes until we came up on the cantina where the sympathizer wanted to meet us. "This is it, Sabine. Mos Eisely Cantina."

"Let's go in and get the job done. I want to get off this planet." We entered the bar and looked around for the contact, until I sensed something again. I looked around the cantina, and when I looked on the left side of the bar, I felt the signature get stronger. But then I looked at a cloaked figure who was sitting at the bar, and there was something odd about him, something about the mysterious warrior from Felucia. He was here!

"Sabine, I think he's here."

"Who?"

"That warrior from Felucia."

"Him? Kriff. We'd better find this contact right now and get the heck out of here."

We scanned the bar, looking around for a guy who matched the description of the sympathizer, but he wasn't here. Then the cloaked figure turned to us. "Sabine, we should probably leave now." He got up and started walking towards us, Sabine and I bolting out of the bar. He was chasing us through the settlement. We ran past people and ran through alleyways as this warrior was still on our trail. He was pretty fast.

Sabine and I continued sprinting through the settlement, until I saw her get force pushed to the ground, then I got force pushed as well. The figure approached us, then pulled out a red lightsaber. "So, it seems that you two came here to deliver some payment for a contact. Tough luck. There was no sympathizer." the figure said. I force pushed him back and he fell on his back. Sabine got up and we continued running.

We ran for a long while, taking our chase to the rooftops, and it seemed like we lost him. "Is he gone?" she asked.

Before answering I looked around, but still sensed that he was nearby. Then the force signature faded. "He's gone." I said.

"Think again."

We turned around and saw the mysterious warrior. He caught up to us! He pulled out his lightsaber and sent Sabine flying into a wall. I pulled out my lightsaber and prepared to face him. He charged at me, me blocking his attack, then I parried him. He brought up his saber and we locked blades. "At least it's just you two here. You two will be coming with me, I hope you know that."

"Word of advice. How about less talking and more fighting." I kicked him and brought my saber down to the ground where he was, but he brought up his and blocked me.

"So, it seems like Caleb taught you well."

"How do you know his real name?"

"Oh, so now who's talking more and fighting less?" He used the force and sent me flying into the same wall that Sabine went into, me on the ground. I tried to get up but he used the force and pinned both of us to the wall. I struggled against his hold as I tried to fight him off with the force, grunting. With a good amount of effort, I finally broke free and sent him flying with the force, and he fell off the building. It looked like he was dead.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I said, helping Sabine up.

"Is he dead?" she asked as we got down and continued moving through the settlement.

"I think so. Tell Chopper to bring the Phantom over here." I told her.

"Chop, bring the Phantom towards us. I'm activating my beacon."

Chopper said he was on the way with the Phantom. We ran into a spaceport, where the Phantom just arrived, landing. Sabine and I were just about to board it until we heard the sounds of two lightsabers being activated. He was alive! He used the force and pulled me towards, where he grabbed me by the throat hard. "Ezra!" I heard Sabine say.

With effort, I was able to say, "It's okay, Sabine. I'll be fine." The mysterious warrior grabbed me tighter. "Who are you?" I questioned him with effort.

"I am nobody. Now hold still." he told me.

He dug his fingers of his other hand into my head, his icy fingers getting into me deeper. My mind was racing, and I thought he was going to play a vision of something. And he did.

He showed me a vision. In it, I saw some planet that looked like it was pouring rain, and where its tides were high. It was some kind of aquatic world that had some flat shaped buildings rising above the tides. What was this planet, and why was he showing me this planet in particular? Then he let go, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

I saw the mysterious warrior drop Ezra, and I pulled out my pistol on him. He deflected them, and the deflected shots missed me luckily. Then he was gone.

I ran up to Ezra, my heart and mind racing, worried for my friend. I looked at his body on the ground, and luckily there was some breathing, so he was alive definitely. I dragged his body by his arms back into the Phantom, where I took off. This mission was bad, and we got set up by that mysterious warrior. What the heck was I going to tell everybody when we got back?

 **Later on Atollon**

I landed the Phantom, parking it in its usual slot on the Ghost. I got out while dragging Ezra's unconscious body. Kanan ran up to me just as I was dragging him. "What happened? Is he okay?" he asked.

"Ezra's alive still, but he's unconscious. Help me get him to the med bay." I said.

Kanan nodded and we both got Ezra into the med bay, where we laid him on his back and let him rest. "Sabine, Sato needs a report!" Hera called from outside the med bay.

"Coming, Hera." I called back, looking at Ezra's body.

I leaned in and said, "You're still with us, Ezra. Rest up for now." I left the med bay and headed outside, where Sato, Rex, and the others were waiting for a report.

"Mission report? And why is Bridger not with you?" Sato asked.

I sighed. "The mission was a set up. It turns out that there was never a sympathizer. We got set up."

"By who?" Rex asked.

"By that mysterious warrior from Felucia. He was present on Tatooine, and he set us up. He almost killed Ezra just when we were about to escape from that planet."

"And what happened to him following that?" Hera asked.

"The mysterious warrior choked Ezra and then dropped him. He's still alive, but he's unconscious and now resting in the med bay back on the Ghost."

"This mysterious warrior, who is he?" Rex asked.

"We don't know, that's the thing." I answered. "All we really do know, and we said this a few days ago after our encounter with him on Felucia, is that he knows Kanan's real name."

"Thank you for the mission report, Sabine. You are all dismissed for now. And be careful about that mysterious warrior. Dismissed." Sato said. We nodded and went back into the Ghost.

Just when I was about to go to sleep later, I decided to go in and keep an eye on Ezra. Just when I was coming out of the bathroom after brushing up, I headed towards the med bay, where I saw Hera about to enter her room. "Where are you going?" the twi'lek asked.

I sighed. "I'm going to keep an eye on Ezra. I'm worried, and I don't think I might be able to sleep tonight. Please, Hera." I said.

She thought about it for a moment. "Fine by me. It's nice of you to do that, Sabine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hera." I walked towards the med bay, and sat down in a chair beside a still unconscious Ezra. After about an hour of watching him, I dozed off in the med bay.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Onboard a star destroyer in the Outer Rim**

 **The mysterious warrior's P.O.V**

 _"Report!"_ Lord Vader demanded when I called him after entering my private quarters.

"I showed him what I wanted to show him as a part of my plan to catch him, Lord Vader." I answered.

 _"And?"_

"I let him go...for now that is. He won't be so lucky next time."

 _"Keep doing what you are doing. Make sure to catch that padawan, and take out his friends in the process! And make sure that Caleb Dume is killed along with them."_

"Yes, my lord."

I bowed my head before I ended my call, Vader's hologram fading, then I crossed my legs as I sat on some soft pads in my quarters. I began meditating, predicting the next actions the padawan and his friends will take. And now that I showed him my vision, he will be in store for a bit of a...surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Warrior Revealed**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

I lay asleep in the chair in the med bay with Ezra. I heard moving, so I woke up and hoped that he was waking up. And he was. He looked around for a minute, until he turned to me. "Ezra. You're awake."

"What happened?" he asked, groaning as he sat up.

"You were knocked out unconscious by that warrior back on Tatooine." I answered. His eyes shot open as I said that.

"The vision!" he exclaimed.

"What vision, Ezra?" I asked.

"While the mysterious warrior was choking me, he showed me a vision."

"You should probably save it for the others. Just rest up for now. Can I get you anything?"

"Water would be good for now. Oh, and some space waffles if we have any." I nodded and left the med bay. When I entered the kitchen, everybody else was up.

"Morning, Sabine." Kanan said.

"Morning, guys." I replied.

"Is he up?" Alex asked.

"He is. Oh, and Ezra said that the mysterious warrior that we encountered last night showed him a vision." I explained.

"A vision of what?" Kanan inquired.

"I just told him to rest up for now and he'll tell you later." I replied.

"Fair enough. Besides, he probably hasn't ate in a while since yesterday."

"I'm getting him stuff right now to eat." Once I got a glass of water and a plate of space waffles, I headed back to the med bay, where Ezra was still in bed. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Sabine." He took a bite out of a waffle and sipped water. "I feel like I can get up now."

"You sure? How do you feel even?"

"Better I guess, now that I got some food in me."

"Ezra, are you sure?"

"Sabine, I am sure."

We went back to the others in the kitchen.

"Hey, kid." Zeb said.

"Morning." Ezra replied.

"Ezra, that vision that you had, what did you see in it?" Kanan inquired.

"I saw...some kind of aquatic planet." he answered.

"Go on."

"It was raining heavily, its tides were high..."

"Stop! You said heavy rain, high tides?"

"I did, Kanan."

"That planet sounds kind of familiar. What else did you see?" I asked Ezra.

"It also had buildings that were flat shaped above the tides."

"So, aquatic planet with heavy rain, high tides, and flat shaped buildings above the tides?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, that's what I said."

We sat thinking for a while in silence. "Guys, does the description of that planet sound familiar to any of you?" Kanan asked.

"Sort of, but I just can't get my tongue on it." Alex answered.

"I think I know what Ezra is talking about." Hera replied.

"Same thing. It sounds familiar, like it goes back somewhere." I replied.

"Ezra, I think I know what planet you're talking about." Kanan said.

"What?" he asked.

"The description of the planet sounds like Kamino." Kanan responded.

"What's Kamino?" Ezra asked.

"During the Clone Wars, Kamino served as the main planet that produced clones for the Republic during the war. It has lots of cloning facilities, and a good amount of them were used for when they cloned clone troopers primarily." Kanan explained.

"Hold up. Cloning facilities?" Ezra asked.

"That's exactly what was said." I answered.

"But why would he show me that planet in that vision?"

"I don't know, Ezra, but something tells me..." Kanan was cut off when he his commlink went off. "Go ahead, Rex."

 _"We just received word that one of our pilots has crashed just now. He crashed on some ice planet after getting shot down by imperials."_ we heard Rex say.

"Let us guess, Rex. You need us to go and get him?" Kanan inquired.

 _"Correct. Get going when you're able to. And hurry as well. He may be in danger. Coordinates have been sent. Out."_

"Let's go get him then. I'll prep the ship." Hera said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Guys, I think the mysterious warrior may be involved here." Ezra said.

"Possibly. We'd better be on the lookout for him." Kanan replied.

Later, we took off from the base to get our guy.

 **Two hours later**

"Okay, this is as close as I'll be able to get you three here. If we continue any further, the wind conditions may tamper with the Phantom. If anything, you all know what to do." Zeb said. Me, Ezra, and Alex were going down there to get our pilot, getting as close as we possibly could to the location of our pilot in the Phantom.

As this was an ice planet that we were going to, we also got changed into winter gear. I wore a white thick winter coat with a furred hood and black snow pants, along with my helmet, black winter gloves, white winter boots, and a heating pack. Ezra's winter gear consisted of a thick dark orange winter coat with a furred hood and brown snow pants, black winter boots, gloves in the same color, and black ski mask with ski goggles. Alex had a black thick winter coat with a furred hood and black snow pants, black winter boots and gloves in the same color, and like Ezra, he wore a black ski mask with ski goggles.

The Phantom landed, the three of us getting out. "Contact us when you got him." Zeb told us.

"We will. Come on, let's get moving." Ezra told us.

We walked out of the Phantom, stepping outside into the cold, arctic atmosphere. It's a good thing we had this gear on, that's all I could say. Before we move out, Alex pulled out his mini holo projector out of his coat pocket. "According to the coordinates, he's just 5 miles east of here. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we could get off this world." he said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." I said. And we got a move on.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes into the walk**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Dang it's cold out here. We've walked for only fifteen minutes through the arctic environment, and already have the winds picked up, to the point where Sabine, Alex and I are battling it. It's a good thing we all had something that kept us warm on.

"How are you two holding up!" I yelled over the winds as we kept moving.

"It's cold!" Alex answered. "But I'm holding up fine!"

"Same!" Sabine replied.

Suddenly, I detected a force signature. Oh no, it was him! It had to be! Ever since the first two encounters, I've gotten more of a familiarity with that particular force signature. "Guys, I think he might be here! I could sense him!" I informed my friends.

"Then we'd better keep our eyes and ears open!" Alex replied.

"Roger that, Specter 7!" Sabine replied.

I felt the signature fade just now, then it came back, then it faded, then came back again, and it continued to be that way as we kept moving through the snow. I felt nervous. Just as it faded again, we saw what looked liked a crashed A-wing. "Sabine, Alex, I think that's our guy!" I said under my ski mask. Without either of them responding, we sprinted in our heavy snow gear towards the crashed A-wing, only to discover that the pilot's body was not there.

"What happened to him?" Alex wondered.

"It could have been that warrior." I answered, feeling that same force signature again. Just as I said that, we saw a figure ahead of us, who was visible just enough for us to see him through the conditions. We drew our blasters at him. "Guys, it's him." I told Sabine and Alex.

"We have to get out of here." Sabine said, pulling out her commlink. "Specter 5 to Ghost, we need a pickup pronto! There is no sign of the pilot and the mysterious warrior is here!" There was only static. I tried mine, but got nothing. Alex tried his, but he too got nothing on his end. This was bad. "Specter 5 to Ghost, do you copy!? Come in! We need an immediate pickup ASAP! Can you read me!?"

Just as we all kept on trying to contact the others, with all of us getting nothing but either static, or just nothing. I tried to contact Kanan through our force bond, but he didn't seem to be picking it up. This was even worse. I tried again and again, and since Kanan couldn't detect me, I just hope that he will detect us through the force and come for us! All of a sudden, our commlinks flew out of our hands, landing into the hands of the mysterious warrior, who was dead close.

"You three won't be needing these." he said.

"You! You set us up again, didn't you!?" Sabine inquired.

"Let's just say that I needed to use whatever methods necessary in order to grab Lord Vader's prize." the mysterious warrior answered.

"You did!" I exclaimed.

"It looks like someone is right for once. In fact, I was the one who shot down that pilot, and I killed him and got rid of his body, all just to lure Ezra to me. Stand aside, Sabine Wren and Alex Shepard."

"How do you even know our names!?" Alex questioned.

"I keep track of various names that come up. Now, stand aside and I'll let you two live while I take Ezra!"

"You won't!" I retorted.

The warrior chuckled evilly. "Well then, Ezra Bridger, if that's how it's going to be, then I guess I'll get to you and Alex later." The warrior force pushed me and Alex to the cold snowy ground, pinning us there. I saw him make his way towards Sabine from the corner of my eye as I watched him get closer and closer to her.

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"You get back!" I yelled, pulling out my pistols and unloading on him. He pulled out his two red lightsabers and deflected all of my blasts. I continued firing, backing up as he deflected more of my blasts, then he force pushed me onto the ground, pinning me there as I lay on my back. I grunted as I tried to get myself free, him approaching me with his blades in his hands. Then, he took a knee beside me, looking into my helmet visor. "Who are you?" I grunted. He got closer into my face, taking off my helmet and placing it next to me, my face filling with the coldness of this world.

"You think there's only one of your friends out there in the known galaxy, Sabine Wren?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You think that there can only be one person and oneself only?"

"What are you talking about?"

He grabbed my throat. "Let her go!" I heard Alex yell, pulling out his pistol and trying to kill the warrior, but he deflected his shots with one of his sabers before picking up Alex and throwing him behind me, where he disappeared from view. I knew that he was still alive because I heard him grunting as I lay there, in the cold.

"Let me go!" I said, trying to break his hold.

"You think that since there can be only one that no one else exists?"

"What...are you...talking about!?" He grabbed my throat harder.

While choking me, the warrior used his free hand to remove his hood, revealing his true identity. His true self sent shivers down my spine like there was no tomorrow practically. His skin was pale, his eyes were yellow with red rings around them, his hair was long and jet black, and he had almost all of the physical characteristics of the kid we met years ago during an op to steal weapons crates from the Empire on his home world. But this was not the kid who we met years ago.

This was the complete opposite.

I felt so much tension build up within me, then I blacked out.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

It can't be! There's simply no way that the warrior is actually me! My other self stared down at Sabine's body, bringing up his blade, about to strike her down. Just as he was about to deliver the killing blow, we heard a ship overhead. It was the Ghost!

The Ghost began firing at me, the other me deflecting the blasts then he was gone. The Ghost landed and I helped get an unconscious Sabine on board, while the others went for Sabine's helmet and a still conscious Alex. As we got on board, my brain lurched, unable to accept that the mysterious warrior who has been after me for a while was actually me. I didn't say anything when we got into space and headed straight to my room, locking the door.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"How long has he been in there for?" Hera asked.

"I don't know. He's been in there ever since we left that ice planet. How is Sabine holding up?" I asked.

"She's resting in the med bay right now. She's been unconscious for a while, but the medical droid at the base says that she's not in a coma, which is good."

"Tell me about it, Hera."

"What's been up with Ezra? Why has he been locked up in his room for god knows how many hours?"

"That's what I've been trying to find out for myself. I tried to get him to open the door up so I could just speak to him, but he's refused every time. It's almost like he's been traumatized by something."

"The mysterious warrior?"

"That could be something, but I'm going to find out for myself. I'm going to talk to him now, Hera."

I knocked on the door again, and finally, after hours of trying, Ezra answered it. "What do you want, Kanan?"

"I just want to talk to you, Ezra. Something has been up with you ever since we left that planet."

"Come in. I don't want anybody else to here this."

"Ezra, is it that bad?"

"Yes, Kanan!"

"Fine." I came in his room and closed the door when I walked in. "What has been going on with you?"

Ezra let out a long sigh. "I saw him, the true face of the mysterious warrior."

"You saw his face?" Ezra nodded. "What did he look like?"

"Kanan, that's the thing."

"What about him?"

"Kanan, you aren't going to like this."

"Ezra, tell me the truth. What did you see?"

"I saw his face."

"And what did he look like?"

Ezra took a deep breath.

"I think he might be a clone of me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Another Clone**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"A clone, of you!?" I asked Ezra, stunned.

"Yeah. I think so." Ezra replied.

"Did he look exactly like you, Ezra?"

"Exactly, minus the fact that he had those yellow eyes and pale skin." Ezra was really stunned by this in particular, even more so than I was. "But, how is that even possible, Kanan? There's no way that I was cloned."

"That's the thing though, Ezra. Who got a hold of your DNA, and who's really behind this all? And are there more of them?"

"But, if I was cloned, do you think that this 'Kamino' planet that you mentioned earlier might have been involved in this?"

"Most likely. Whoever cloned you definitely used Kamino to do it. We'd better tell the rest of the crew."

"I think save it for now, and tell them later. Besides, I really need to rest for now after witnessing...me."

"I feel you, Ezra. Get some rest. And don't worry about Sabine, she's fine."

"Goodnight, Kanan."

"Night."

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Kamino**

 **The Ezra clone's P.O.V**

After I revealed my true self to the rebels, I returned to Kamino after receiving orders from Lord Vader to do so. I landed my personal TIE fighter on a landing platform overlooking the city where I was told to come to. I exited my ship, stormtroopers lined up on both sides, a path in the middle made just for me. Without saying anything, my cloak above my face, I moved into the cloning facility.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

As the clone of Ezra made his way into a room of the cloning facility, his presence was awaited by a figure, on the floor and meditating with his mind deep within the force. The figure was concentrating, until he heard the door hiss open behind him. The clone took a knee. "I have returned as ordered by Lord Vader, my master." the clone said. The figure opened up his eyes and stood up, his back towards the clone.

"So," the figure would say, "have you revealed to them your true identity?"

"Yes, my master. However, only two of them saw who I was."

"And they were?"

"The Mandalorian and the padawan only, the 'real,' true padawan."

"That is good. Now that you have revealed yourself, we can move on with our plans. At least the others have not identified you, yet. However, I sense that Caleb Dume may have been told by his apprentice of what he had seen on that arctic world where you killed one of their pilots. I fear that they could make a move on us."

"Then we must be prepared, my master."

"And you are right, my disciple. We must remain one step ahead of them, for I fear our mission may be on the verge of being compromised if they are ahead. We must make sure that we capture the padawan and Dume, for my plans will not be complete without them."

"What are your orders, my master?"

"We must be prepared if Bridger and Dume make a move on us on Kamino with their friends, my apprentice, and we must be ready for when the time comes. Until then, I do not need anything from you, nor does Lord Vader. Go to your quarters and study. I have something personal to attend to."

"As you wish, my master."

The clone of Ezra left the room, with the figure leaving the room a few minutes later when he sensed his apprentice enter his room. He walked down the halls of the Kaminoan facility, getting into an elevator and heading down to the very bottom level. He got out once the elevator came to a halt, walking through the cloning area. He kept on walking through the halls, until he came up on a door that was being guarded by two stormtroopers. Without any words, the troopers stood aside for the figure, opening up the door. The figure entered the room, walking down to the very end of the room, where another clone was waiting for him, this time a female clone.

Using the force, the figure woke the clone, the stasis chamber opening up, the female clone dropping to the ground, grunting. Smiling evilly under his dark cloak, the figure approached his clone as he looked at her. He then pulled out a lightsaber, activating it, revealing a crimson blade. Without any resistance, the female clone got on both her knees, staring at the ground as the figure brought his lightsaber near her shoulders.

"You were once a person who believed that tyranny was wrong." the figure said. "You were once a person who blindly obeyed such tyrants. You were once a person who was known for her creativity and art. You were once a person who was did not hesitate to be rebellious in a time like this. But now, that person is no more. That person died, and now she has been reincarnated, reborn." After delivering his speech, the figure put away his lightsaber, concealing it under his dark robes.

"Rise, Sabine."

The clone of Sabine rose, opening up her yellow, dark side eyes, far from what her beautiful brown eyes were. Her skin wasn't tan, it was pale. Her hair was not colorful, it was jet black. And most of all, she now had the force to wield.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" the clone of Sabine asked, taking a knee in front of the figure.

"The rebels may be on their way to Kamino to make a move on us." the figure explained. "We must be ready for their arrival, and you have to be ready as well. Go now, and practice your lightsaber combat, for you will need it for when you face the jedi."

"Yes, my master." the clone of the Mandalorian artist replied, leaving into the training area.

When she got there, the clone was given her own red lightsaber, activating it when training droids came into the room. They all aimed their blasters, opening fire at the clone as she deflected each blast flawlessly, force pushing some of them on the ground. Some of the droids that were still up charged at the clone with their electrostaffs, in which Sabine cut them down with ease, her movements with her lightsaber swift and agile. After she took out the last of the droids, Sabine deactivated her lightsaber.

"So, it seems that the process has been perfected." the figure said, taking out his red lightsaber. "Learn now how to combat Jedi, my apprentice."

Without hesitation, the clone of Sabine readied herself, activated her lightsaber, and began dueling with the figure.

* * *

 **The next morning**

 **Chopper Base**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"He had my nose, my used to be long hair, my exact eye shape and jawline, and most importantly, he was powerful in the force. After seeing his face, I think that this mysterious warrior may be a clone of me." I said to the the rest of us at the table in the kitchen during breakfast, discussing the encounter yesterday with the mysterious warrior, who turned out to be a clone of me.

"That just seems wrong though." Hera said. "Besides, if you were to be cloned, you would need the genetic data of the genetic template to my knowledge."

"You do." Sabine said. "But who got the DNA of Ezra in the first place, and how, and who is the genetic template if there was one?"

"That's something I've been wondering as well." Kanan replied.

"There could be more clones of Ezra potentially." Zeb said. "Who knows how many Ezras we'll be dealing with." The table laughed a tiny bit because his joke was somewhat funny. I didn't think it was funny, and so punched him in the shoulder.

"We might have to go to Kamino to get our answers." I said.

"Kamino's dangerous." Alex said. "It's a major imperial planet, with the occupation being high there."

"But if we are really going to stop clones of me from coming after us, then we'd have to make a move on Kamino." I replied.

"Most importantly, find out why this foe's after you and Kanan in particular." Sabine said.

"I guess it's a mission then. We're heading out to Kamino soon." Kanan said.

Life in the rebellion keeps getting interesting, Bridger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Your Weapon was Once Mine**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

We were just about to depart for Kamino, after the Ghost gets refueled that is. I was outside, helping Zeb fuel the Ghost up. Suddenly, I sensed a force signature. And this wasn't Kanan's, it was a new, unidentified one. I felt it calling to me. "Zeb, keep fueling the Ghost up. I'll be back." I said.

"Where are you going?" the lasat asked.

"Something's not right. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay?"

I left the Ghost and started walking to the base, where I felt the force signature become much stronger. I felt it again and again as I made my way through the insides of the base, following its signature. After a while of walking, I sensed that the signature was coming from Zeb's sunset watching spot, the same spot where me and him watched the sunset before Malachor. But who was here, and was it my clone? God for bit if it was him at all. I got my answer when I saw a dark robed figure, looking out into the distance with his back facing me. How did he find his way over here!? I pulled out my lightsaber, about to activate it when it flew out of my hand all of a sudden, landing into the palm of the figure.

"Who are you!?" I questioned him, equipping my blaster and aiming it at him. The figure chuckled evilly, facing me.

"This is a nice weapon, padawan." the figure said.

"Very funny. Who are you and how did you get here!?"

"Me? I'm nobody."

"Liar! Who are you!?" At that moment, he sent me flying into a wall with the force, pinning me there. He approached me slowly as I tried to use the force to free myself, but his hold was too strong. When he approached me, he activated my green saber, holding it to my throat.

"Your lightsaber is really something."

"You sith!"

"Nah, I'm not one of them, and I never was one of them to begin with."

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I am talking about, Bridger."

"How do you know my name!?" He deactivated my lightsaber but still held me against the wall.

"You see this weapon?"

"What about it?"

"Your weapon was once mine, and I want it back."

"I never stole this weapon from anybody. I crafted it myself."

"Oh, did you now, Ezra?"

"How do you know my name!?"

"I've always known your name, Ezra. I've always known who you are. I was there with you, Ezra, every step of your life."

"You don't know me!"

"Oh, you just aren't prepared for what is to come. Now hold still."

The robed figure proceeded to dig his ice cold fingers into my head, his fingers digging into me deeper. Then, he started showing me things.

He showed things that were beyond description. He first showed me the deaths of Vader and Palpatine, the fall of the Empire, and the fall of the sith. But then, he showed me a new threat, the Empire reborn into a new organization that was twice as powerful as the Empire ever was. He showed me a terrible war, a war between the people of the galaxy and the reborn Empire. He showed death and destruction on an unimaginable scale, so much that it was beyond description. As he let me go, I understood that he was showing me the future, and that he was the one who was responsible for it.

"I've always been there with you, Ezra." the figure said before he vanished. Who was he? Was he the REAL mysterious warrior who just made a clone of me to do his bidding? Why did he claim that my weapon was once his? Who was this guy? I got out of my thoughts when Kanan contacted me.

 _"Ezra, are you there?"_

"Sorry, Kanan. I'll be there in a minute."

 _"Please. We've been waiting for you for almost ten minutes."_

"Kanan, I'll explain everything later."

I made my way back to the Ghost, and we took off for Kamino once I got there. I went into the common area, where the others were already there.

"Dude, we were all ready to go. Where were you?" Alex asked.

"Guys, before you all start, let me explain." I said.

"You'd better." Kanan replied.

I sighed, and explained everything to the crew. "He claimed that my weapon was once his, and that he has always been there with me. But after my encounter with him, I'm beginning to think that what if this guy's the mysterious warrior, the real one, and what if my clone is just a pawn of his? What if this really is the real mysterious warrior?" Everyone was intrigued by this.

"I think Ezra might be on to something." Sabine said.

"He could be possibly. We'll just have to wait until we get to Kamino and hopefully we can end all of this before it gets worse. This foe has been giving us a lot of puzzles about him." Kanan replied.

"He has, love. We have a good couple of hours until we get to Kamino, so rest up until then, everyone. This mission's serious." Hera reminded us. We nodded and I went back to my room, meditating to try to get this encounter off my mind.

* * *

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

Like Ezra, I also meditated, trying to get everything about the mysterious warrior off my mind. Just as I was stuck in a deep meditation, I heard a faint voice. _"Caleb."_ My eyes remained closed, concentrating on the meditation at hand. _"Caleb."_ the voice said again. I shut my eyes tight. _"Ezra will be mine. I have been with him for every step of his life, and you know that clearly. You aren't prepared for what's coming."_

My eyes shot open after I saw a vision of a dark figure, activating my lightsaber after I panicked. I looked around my room, panting, then when I saw that nobody was here, I went back to meditating. Whoever this warrior is, what if Ezra really was right about him? I had even more thoughts going through my head than earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Arrival on Kamino**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

We just came out of hyperspace, orbiting Kamino, the true home of the Republic clone troopers. I had a really bad feeling about this planet. This planet had a strong imperial presence, and with the mysterious warrior being there, alongside Ezra's clone, it just adds to that amount of how tough this mission will be. I was in my room, getting my gear prepared. Once I was ready to go, I resided Mandalorian proverbs to myself to help prepare my mind for another mission.

"Okay, this is as close as I could get you with no imperials seeing us. Get going, and I'll try my best to pick you all up. Good luck, Specters." Hera said. The rest of us nodded and headed to the cargo hold, getting ready to set foot on the rainy world.

"You ready, guys?" Kanan asked us.

"Always." Ezra replied.

"Ready to roll." Alex said.

"Let's do this." I said.

"Let's rock." Zeb said.

The cargo door opened and we jumped out, landing on a platform on the rainy world, the rain pouring down hard on us with lightening being illuminated through the clouds. "This way." Kanan said, taking point.

"Dang it's so stormy out here." Ezra said.

"Tell me about it." Alex replied.

"Strange. There's no imperials so far." Zeb said.

"Zeb, don't get ahead of yourself so easily. You never know." I reminded him.

"He's right, Bine." Ezra said, Kanan nodding.

"How do you know, Ez?" Alex asked.

"Kanan and I can just sense it." he replied. We continued moving through the windy, rainy conditions, moving towards the building ahead of us, until we saw a figure in the distance. "Stop!" Ezra told us, raising his hand. We aimed our blasters at the figure, who continued walking towards us.

"Guys, don't do anything stupid!" Kanan ordered, gritting his teeth. The figure started getting closer, and I could tell from the figure's body that it was a female. I had a feeling that this was another one of the mysterious warrior's pawns. The figure got dead close to us, stopping in her way.

"Ah, I see you have brought your two jedi friends with you. Hand them over, and you will all be spared." the figure said. "If you refuse to cooperate, I will kill all of you personally, with or without my master's orders."

"If you want to hurt our friends, you go through us!" Ezra retorted, drawing his saber. The female figure laughed under her hood.

"Well then, Bridger, I see that your devotion to your friends is quite admirable. I also see that you've met...shall we say your other self, your clone."

"How do you know about the clone?" Kanan asked the female warrior.

"Because I was told about it by my master. Which reminds me." Oh no, what was going to happen!? I got my answer when the female figure let her hood drop, and we all gasped at what we saw before us. I was probably even more stunned compared to the others.

This female warrior was a clone...OF ME! It had my eye shape, jawline, current haircut, and nose, except this was the opposite. Her skin was pale, it had those yellow dark side eyes, and her hair was jet black. And what she had, unlike me, seeing a tiny glimpse of it hidden under her cloak, was a lightsaber! This clone was also force sensitive, like Ezra's clone.

"What's the matter, Sabine? Surprised at seeing yourself, hmm?" the clone asked me. I pulled out my blasters and started firing rapidly at the clone, her bringing up lightsaber, which was red, and deflected all of my blasts flawlessly. It then force pushed Ezra and Kanan to the ground, pinning them there, then me, Zeb, and Alex. The clone lunged at me and, surprisingly, deactivated her lightsaber and started throwing punches at me on the ground.

She got me in a guard move. Using my legs as I blocked her punches being landed on my face after she forcefully removed my helmet, I wrapped my legs around her body and flipped her over, landing punches on her face, her face becoming bloody. She kicked me off of her, and now we were both up in fighting stances. She came at, throwing punches which I blocked, then I kicked her in the stomach with a front kick once I saw an opening. My kick pushed the clone back. She attempted to come at me, but I landed a punch to her face before anything. It just laughed as it wiped the blood off her face.

"You're quite good at fighting." the clone said.

"I got it in me." I retorted, performing a flying back kick on the clone, hitting her in the stomach. The clone then force pushed me, activating her lightsaber as it made its way towards me. It kept me on the ground with the force. I thought that this was the end of me, until Ezra lunged at the clone and blocked her attack before the killing blow could be made.

"You get away from her!" he said. The clone laughed and force pushed Ezra, but he got up and force pushed her, the clone near the edge of the platform. Kanan got up and assisted his padawan as they took the clone together, getting her even closer to the edge. The three of them locked blades, the jedi trying to push the clone back. However, just when they were close enough, the clone made a comeback, managing to get Kanan and Ezra away from her. She was about to deliver the killing blow, with everybody else still on the ground. The clone brought up her lightsaber. However, reacting quickly, I saw an opening.

I equipped my pistols and unloaded on the clone, blasting her in the back. I continued blasting her, until the clone fell to the wet ground of the Kaminoan platform, lifeless. I just killed myself. I went over to where my helmet was and put it on, helping Ezra and Kanan up.

"You boys okay?"

"Thanks for saving us earlier." Kanan said.

"Come on, we gotta get Zeb and Alex up." Ezra replied, all three of us helping the lasat and other Lothalian human up. "Let's keep moving." Ezra ordered us, and we continued on.

* * *

 **Third person P.O.V**

A TIE fighter entered Kamino's atmosphere, heading for a landing platform. The fighter has touched down, with no troopers lined up along the way, and nobody present to greet the dark robed figure who got out of his fighter. He walked down the pathway, the rain pouring down hard on him with flashes of lightening brightening up the building ahead of him. As he continued walking, something, or rather someone, caught the figure's eye.

He turned his head to the right a little bit, looking down at what lay below him. He took a knee, examining the clone of the Mandalorian Sabine Wren laying there, dead and gone, with evidence of blaster shots around her back. As he examined her body, he knew exactly what it meant from here on.

"They're here. I AM HERE."

After he looked down at the clone's body, he continued walking further down the platform in the cold, windy, rainy conditions. Just as he was walking, the figure's holo communicator went off. He reached into his robes and pulled it out, a hologram of an imperial officer appearing. "What is it?" the figure asked.

 _"Lord Von, we have a breakout. Another one of our clone experiments have broken free and have gone rouge. He is killing everyone in his path."_ the officer explained.

"You're not telling me...that the clone who is going rouge is...him?"

 _"It is him, my lord."_

"Hunt him down and kill him, and find the rebels and bring them to me alive! Understood?"

 _"Yes, Lord Von."_

The figure known as Von deactivated his holo communicator, putting it back into his robes, and continued walking down the platform, his hands on two lightsabers attached to his belt. He finally made it to the entrance of the building, where he saw dead bodies of several stormtroopers, all of them having evidence of blaster marks and lightsaber slashes. Von walked through the scene, until he saw a stormtrooper who was still alive crawling up to him, groaning in pain.

"Sir, they...they..." the trooper groaned.

"Save it." Von ordered, bringing up his lightsabers, his thumbs on the buttons to activate them.

"Sir, what are you doing!?"

"Failure will not be tolerated, trooper." Von activated his sabers, the hilts revealing crimson blades, and the trooper screamed out in pain when the dark warrior stabbed him in the back with both sabers. Von pulled the sabers out, deactivated them, then attached them to his belt. He moved on through the facility, his hunt continuing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Unlikely Ally**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Guys, this is odd." I told the team, leading them through the cloning facility.

"What is?" Alex asked, him aiming his rifle in different directions as we moved.

"The fact that we haven't encountered any other imperials since the guys we killed at the entrance earlier." I replied.

"Good point. This is odd." Sabine said. We kept moving through the cloning facility further, until we stopped when we saw an imperial probe droid up ahead. "Hide!" Sabine ordered. We went into an arms locker, locking the door. As we hid, Kanan and I listened through the door, waiting until the probe passed us. Then, we started hearing voices through it.

 _"Have you found the rouge clone?"_ asked a voice that sounded like a stormtrooper's.

 _"Negative, captain."_ said another voice, who turned out to be my clone, me shivering from the thought of him. _"Continue searching through this..."_ Suddenly, we heard the sounds of lightsabers activating, and Kanan and I felt another force presence here. I had a feeling that this was another clone of one of us, or the real mysterious warrior if he is here at all, which I'm pretty sure he is. _"You! Take him down!"_ my clone ordered the stormtrooper. We heard blasts being fired, but when the stormtrooper let out a scream of pain, this new force sensitive killed him. _"You can't escape this place. We will kill you, one way or another."_ A grunt was heard through the door, then we heard the sound of force lightening!

"Force lightening?" Kanan questioned. My clone let out a cry of pain, which meant that this new force sensitive was against him. Kanan and I looked through the door using our force powers, and we saw my dark clone and the new force sensitive clash blades.

From what we saw about this new force sensitive, he was a human male with a relatively slender build, and dark brown hair that was buzz cut with dark brown eyes. He was wearing some type of blue top with a black undershirt, with his pants being the same color as his top and he had black boots on. He also was wielding two red lightsabers, and he was strong in the force.

He and my clone were going hard at it, both of them going blow for blow.

* * *

 **Third person P.O.V**

After blocking another attack by the Ezra clone, the force sensitive human clashing with him force pushed the clone into a wall and unleashed several torrents of force lightening. The clone of Ezra grunted in pain, then used his command of the dark side to lunge at the human, both of them engaged in a blade lock. Both of them were grunting as they tried to push one another away with their blades. The human then found an opening and slashed the Ezra clone in the leg, the clone grunting in pain.

The clone of Ezra member retreated for now, stormtroopers coming into the room the force sensitive was in. "Blast him!" one of them ordered, all of them unloading on the force sensitive. He brought up his blades and swiftly deflected their blasts, then threw both of them at the troopers, decapitating at least five of them. The sabers came back to the human, in which he caught them, then unleashed force lightening on the remaining troopers, disintegrating them. The human shut off his lightsabers, brushing off his shoulders. Then, he felt another presence nearby, two presences, both of them powerful.

He went to go and investigate, sensing them through the door that led to an arms locker. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, and the human quickly brought up his blades in an x block as he blocked his attacker's attack. He saw well through the bright, locked crimson blades that his attacker was the Ezra clone. Using his command of the force, the human broke free of the blade lock and started swinging at the clone. This time though, the human proved to be much faster at attacking, but that didn't stop the dark side clone. He found an opening and force pushed him into a wall, the human suffering a blow. The Ezra clone approached him, his blade up. He was about to deliver the killing blow until the door to the arms locker hissed open.

Two male human jedi lunged at the clone, a blue lightsaber blade and a green one meeting with a red one. One of them was older and blind with a full beard, tan skin, and brown hair wrapped in a pony tail, while the other was a teen boy who appeared to be in his mid teens with blue eyes, tan skin, and raven colored hair. "Why are they helping me?" the human asked himself.

"A little help please!" the blind human yelled over to him as he and his teen padawan were in a blade lock with the clone of Ezra. As the human was getting up, he couldn't help but notice some similarities between the the padawan and the clone they were fighting. "Are they the same person?" the human asked himself. The human equipped his lightsabers, activated them, then assisted the two jedi against the clone.

The human force pushed the clone of Ezra into a wall, then unleashed several torrents of force lightening on him. The clone grunted and screamed out in pain, attempting to make a comeback. He leaped towards all three of them, until the human swung his red blades and took the clone out in mid air. The clone fell to the floor, lifeless. As the human looked down at him, he deactivated his lightsabers, then faced the two jedi.

"I didn't need your help you know." he said.

"You looked like you did." the blind jedi said.

"And we figured we'd help you. Besides, you looked like you were on our side." the raven haired padawan added.

"Look, I'm on nobody's side, okay?" the human told the two. "Unless you two have something to say."

"Well, you did kill a clone of me." the padawan replied sheepishly.

"So I was right after all." the human said. "You and him are the same person."

"Uh, yeah?" the padawan responded.

"Look, we're involved in a mission here." his master said.

"What's your mission?" the human asked.

"We came to Kamino because a mysterious warrior is after my padawan." the blind human explained. "He saw visions of it, so we came here."

"Who showed you the visions?" the human inquired.

"Dark robed figure, strong in the force, and he had two red lightsabers." the padawan answered.

"What planet were you on?" the human asked, seeing where the padawan may have been going.

"Tatooine. And what's it to you?" the padawan asked, pointing his green lightsaber at the human.

"Ezra, wait! He might just help us out." Ezra's master said. Ezra deactivated his blade.

"Well, I think you may have had an encounter with Von." the human said.

"Who?" Ezra asked.

"The one who was behind this whole cloning experiment here. He is after some padawan who is strong in the force, and he created clones of people, some of them being clones of those involved in the rebellion, to do his bidding. Von cloned me also." the human explained. "He cloned me to go on the hunt for this padawan, but I broke my chains after seeing what he'll do to me. I saw him kill other clones of me, and I escaped just now. The Empire is coming for me, and I have to get off Kamino. I may have the dark side of the force in me, but I'm using it against the people who kept me here. If you are after Von, you'd better let me help."

"How do we know we could trust you?" asked another voice, who turned out to be a male lasat. Two more people revealed themselves alongside him. One of them was a female Mandalorian in colorful armor, the other was a human male who wore a black cap, a green combat jacket with black elbow pads, a black t shirt with a blaster proof vest over it, a black bandanna around his neck, and dark blue jeans with black boots. He also wore some type of weapons on his wrist, and he carried a pistol in his holster, as well as a blaster rifle on his back. Judging from the male's age, the clone human assumed that he was in his teens, around the same age as Ezra.

"Because I know how Von operates, and the tactics he uses to achieve his goals." the human answered. The five of them thought about it for a moment.

"What's your name?" the blind jedi asked.

"Starkiller."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: So yup, Starkiller's rolling with the crew now as seen in the last chapter. Enjoy seeing more of him in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Starkiller's Companion**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Why do they call you Starkiller?" I asked Starkiller as we moved out of the place where he killed my clone.

"That is just the name that was given to me ever since I was cloned, and it went for my other clones as well." he answered.

"Who was your template anyway?" Kanan asked.

"Galen Marek." Starkiller answered. "Originally, he was the son of two jedi knights who lived on Kashyyyk. However, the Empire came eventually. When Darth Vader and the Empire invaded the world, his father tried to fight off Vader, but Vader prevailed and then he found Galen. Then, he took him from his family to train him as his secret apprentice."

"Hold up. Let me get this straight. You, or your template I should say, was the apprentice of Vader?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah. But, it didn't last. He eventually turned on Vader, and during their fight, Galen prevailed and then he went for the emperor. Sadly, he died at the hands of the emperor."

"But why have you cloned if you were out of the picture?" Sabine asked.

"Vader needed to 'keep things handy' in case of anything."

"But if Vader needed to keep things handy, where does Von come in from here?" Alex asked.

"Long story. Von is a person who is shrouded in mystery. I don't know much about him, even the Empire doesn't even know that much. And Vader in particular doesn't even know anything about him and he trusts Von so much." Starkiller explained.

"Something tells me that Von could be an inquisitor, or perhaps something more." Kanan said. "What does Vader trust Von with anyway?"

"Lots of things." Starkiller answered. "He trusts him with the identification of jedi who are alive, force sensitive children and untrained ones, and he trusts him to identify the leaders of the rebellion even."

"Sounds like an inquisitor." Zeb replied.

"He's nothing like one though. He is twice as powerful in the force than the average imperial inquisitor, and he gets classified assignments that are even way more classified than anything. He was the one who was given the go ahead by Vader with the mission to use clones of you, Ezra, and you too, Sabine, to capture Ezra. And when Von reported to Vader that he knew where you were, Kanan, he was tasked to hunt you down as well."

"And you know this how?" Sabine asked.

"Because I know how Von operates. In fact, before I escaped, he gave me a mission to find Ezra and bring him to Kamino for Von, but I refused to obey and decided to escape off world."

"So you're helping us because you broke your chains and wanted to rebel against your master?" Kanan asked.

"Exactly! Hang on, I'm sensing something in front of us." We approached the door in front of us, slowly. "I'll get this thing open with the force. And be careful when we go in, my 'companion' is there."

"Your companion?" I asked.

Starkiller didn't reply and he force pushed the large door open, the door flying out into multiple enemies. We were all shocked. We have never encountered anybody this powerful in the force. Sure we encountered Vader, but Starkiller was way different when it came to his force abilities. Troopers started firing at him, until he unleashed force lightening on all of them, killing them.

"Wow! I'm surprised you aren't even pale like a regular dark side warrior, Starkiller." Kanan said.

"Because I learned how to use dark side abilities without letting them corrupt me...from Von." Starkiller replied.

"This is getting even more and more intriguing. We have to find Von and take him out before he comes for all of us." I said.

"And we have to, Ezra." the clone replied.

"Who is that!?" Sabine gasped, aiming her pistols down the hall at a dark figure. If this was Von, this all ends. I took a look at the figure, and noticed that there was something odd about him. I haven't sensed a presence like this since...above Mustafar. The figure moved out of the shadows, and I gasped when I saw that the figure was the Grand Inquisitor!

"Him!?" I exclaimed, drawing my lightsaber with Kanan, the others taking aim.

"I thought you were dead." Kanan said.

The Grand Inquisitor said nothing and continued walking towards us with a serious, straight face. However, as he got closer, surprisingly, he didn't draw his lightsaber or use the force on us. Suddenly, the Grand Inquisitor was no more. A droid-like noise was emitted from what sounded like the inquisitor himself, and then out of nowhere he turned into what looked like a protocol droid with an arm missing.

"Master?" the droid said.

"Proxy?" Starkiller responded.

"I thought you were dead!" both of them said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but how did he just go from...him to...him?" Sabine asked, confused.

"Because I'm a holo protocol droid." the droid, who's name I thought was Proxy, answered. "I can take on the forms of different people of the past and present. I was Galen Marek's protocol droid back when Vader trained him. I helped train him through combat exercises."

"But, this is not Galen. This is a clone of him. In fact, how do you still recognize him, Starkiller?" a confused Alex asked.

"As time went on after I was cloned, the memories of Galen Marek started coming back to me, and that's one of the others reasons as to why I escaped. Because I saw those memories of his friends, and, and...her." Starkiller said, saddened.

"Who, master?" Proxy asked.

"Her. Is she alive?" Starkiller asked.

"I'm sorry, master, I don't know." Alarms started blaring. "We must go now. I must take on the form of an imperial. I will guide you guys to your escape."

"Hold up. We're not going anywhere without Von gone!" I said.

"He's right." Kanan replied, the rest of us nodding.

"Fine. Now go, I'll buy you some time." Proxy assumed the form of a stormtrooper and he left us. When he disappeared, the rest of us moved on.

"Who were you referring to?" I asked Starkiller as we ran through the facility.

"Another time." When we got into the next room, there were dozens of imperials waiting for us.

"Blast them!" one of them ordered. They opened fire and we fought back. Kanan, Starkiller and I charged at the imperials as we deflected their shots back into them with our lightsabers. Starkiller sent some stormtroopers flying with the force and he threw them to me and Kanan, where we slashed them with our sabers.

"Heads up!" I said, sending a stormtrooper flying towards Starkiller. He jumped up and performed two slashes with his sabers, killing them. While in the air, he unleashed torrents of force lightening on the troopers. He killed some of them, and Kanan and I took out the rest while they were being electrocuted. Then, there was only one more trooper remaining, his expression fearful as he backed away very, very slowly.

"Stay back!" the trooper yelled under his helmet.

"He's mine." Starkiller said, walking up to him, his sabers in his hands. "Tell me where Von is."

"Who?"

Starkiller picked up the trooper and started choking him. "Where is he?"

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

Starkiller sent him into a wall. "Where is Von!? Tell me right now before you join your friends!"

"I'm not intimated by you, clone!"

This angered Starkiller, bringing both of his blades in an x shape around the troopers neck. "WHERE IS VON!?"

"I don't know! Please!"

"Last chance. Where is Von!? Tell me right now!"

"I don't know where he is! Please let me go!"

"No." Starkiller slid his blades, and we saw the trooper's body fall down, lifeless. "Come on, let's keep moving."

And we moved on from here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Another Force Sensitive**

 **Meanwhile**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

A TIE advanced touched down on a Kaminoan platform, a dark robed figure approaching it to meet with whoever it was that arrived. The figure took a knee in front of the fighter in the pouring rain, waiting for the pilot to exit his fighter. The pilot stepped out of the fighter, revealing Lord Vader.

"Lord Vader, I was expecting your arrival." said the figure. Lord Vader didn't respond and walked past the figure, breathing heavily. The figure got up and followed him, keeping pace with the dark lord. "We have had a bit of a rather...troubling situation occurring before you arrived."

"Are they here?" Lord Vader asked.

"The rebels?"

"Yes. Them."

"They are."

"Good. It looks like one of your clones who you sent to Tatooine attracted the padawan then, Von."

"Indeed, Lord Vader. However, there was something else that occurred unfortunately."

Lord Vader stopped and turned to Von before saying, "And that was?"

"The clone of your former apprentice has broken free. He has unfortunately rebelled against me. I had my clone of the Mandalorian member of the rebel team deal with him, but she was rather unlucky, but did survive, at the time at least. I sent her to a bacta tank, but then Ezra Bridger arrived and I sent her to deal with him and his team. Unfortunately, the real Mandalorian member took her out of the picture. And the clone of your apprentice has taken out another clone of mine."

"It seems as though your clones are rather useless."

"It is beginning to seem that way, my lord."

"Do not fail me, Von! For you know what you are told!"

"Yes, Lord Vader."

They entered the facility.

"I have come for my own reasons, my own personal reasons. My apprentice."

"I will go and deal with them, Lord Vader."

"DO NOT FAIL ME!"

"Yes, Lord Vader."

They parted ways, with Von heading down the halls, feeling a familiar force presence. "I'm here. I can sense myself." Von said to himself under his cloaked robes. However, he felt another force signature, and he smiled when he knew what it was. He followed the other force signature, and, the door hissing open upon entry, Von found himself in front of an imperial shadow guard. Dressed in the same type of armor as seen with the Imperial Royal Guard but darker and with a red visor, and armed with a lightsaber pike with a crimson blade, the guard bowed his head.

"They are here. We must move for them. Make your way to the rebels, I shall join you soon." Von instructed the guard. The silent guard nodded and took off, with Von, slowly, following him.

The guard concentrated his mind as he followed the force signatures of the jedi present here, and the clone of Galen Marek. Just beyond the door in front of him was his target.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"You guys feel that?" I asked the others, feeling like someone else was here.

"Yeah. I have a feeling it's Von." Kanan replied. Starkiller drew his lightsabers with me and Kanan doing the same thing, waiting for the enemy to arrive. If this was Von, then it really ends here, all of this. However, when the door opened, it wasn't him by the looks of things.

"An imperial guard?" Alex asked.

"But, they wear red armor usually." Sabine replied.

"Something tells me that this isn't an imperial guard." Zeb replied, aiming his rifle. The guard didn't do anything and just stood there, eyeing the three of us under his red visor. Then, he took five steps forward. Starkiller, Kanan, and I raised our sabers. The guard pulled out some kind of long weapon and a red lightsaber blade was activated. The guard then did some spins with it as he advanced a couple of steps forward, then stopped, his weapon being gripped tightly.

Starkiller was the first to swing at the guard, swinging both of his blades with the guard blocking all of them swiftly, then force pushed him to the ground. I rushed in and had him pinned while on the floor with me trying to get into him as I pushed against his blade. I grunted as I continued doing so, until the guard kicked me off of him and came at him, me and him engaged in a blade lock. "Ezra!" I heard Starkiller call out. He pulled the guard towards him with the force, electrocuting him with force lightening, then with one stroke of his blade, he slashed the guard's mask in the half, with the guard on the floor, grunting.

The three of us looked down at him, then the guard force pushed the three of us against the wall, pinning us there with the force. He eyed us, one half of his face showing a pale face with a bright yellow eye. He paced around us, then stopped at his mask, then picked it up, placing it on his face. He was approaching us, swinging his weapon as he approached us. "Hey you!" Alex yelled at the guard suddenly. The guard turned to Alex, with Specter 7 raising his wrist blasters at the guard.

He fired something from his wrist blasters, which turned out to be rope that was fired at the guard's legs, tying them up. He then collapsed, with Kanan, Starkiller and me now free. The guard somehow broke free and attempted to come at Alex, until Starkiller caught him with the force, then, keeping him in mid air, threw one of his lightsabers at him. The lightsaber went for his torso, striking the guard there. The guard screamed out in pain before he collapsed to the floor, dead. "Thanks for the save back there, Alex." Kanan said.

"At least my mods come in handy." he replied, retracting his rope into his wrist blasters.

"Come on, let's keep going." Starkiller said. We followed him, continuing the mission.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Familiar Foe Returns**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

After hours of fighting through the facility, we went outside, out in the cold, freezing rain. We were forced to go outside after we held out for a while against the imperials earlier, and Von has not showed up, yet. All of us were engaged with the enemy outside, with Starkiller, Kanan and I taking the imperials head on while the others blasted them. There were two stormtroopers with electrostaffs fighting Kanan and Starkiller, while I was engaged with another shadow guard, as Starkiller called them.

He came at me with another strike, but I parried him and hit his shoulder. He grunted at the pain and attempted to go for my neck, until I blocked him, then sent him flying back with the force. His body slid against the wet ground of the Kaminoan platform, with me using the force to get him closer to the edge. He attempted to use the force to send me back, but I didn't let that happen and continued moving towards him, using the force as he was literally near the edge. Just as I got close to him, he kicked me back and swung his lightsaber at me, going for my head then my body. I blocked both then hit him back in his left side of his body. He grunted in pain and went on a barrage to try and kill me, but I saw an opening. I blocked five of his attacks then used the force, sending him flying back, falling off the platform into the ocean below. I went over to help Kanan and Starkiller fight the troopers, but Starkiller killed them both using his force lightening.

"Let's keep going." Starkiller ordered us. We moved throughout the Kaminoan platforms, killing any imperials who got in our way. After I slaughtered another trooper, we heard large footsteps. I turned around, and saw an AT-ST walking towards us. It fired and we got back. Starkiller, Kanan, and I used objects with the force to send them flying, hitting the walker. It fired again, and it almost killed me until I rolled to side. I used a nearby crate and sent it flying with the force which hit the walker, then Starkiller provided assistance by blasting it with force lightening. The walker fired repeatedly at him, until I saw his body fly up in the air. Just when we all thought he died, he quickly got up and started slashing his lightsabers at the walker's leg. Kanan and I helped him out, doing the same thing, until we managed to cut the walker's legs. The walker was now out of control. It fell on its side, attempting to blast us.

The three of us jumped on to it, in which I cut the hatch open with my saber. The two man crew in there panicked. They both pulled out blasters, until I slashed them. They panicked more, me pointing my lightsaber at the two of them. "Get out!" I ordered. With not really much of a choice, they complied, me pushing them out with the force. Starkiller force pushed them off the platform, their screams echoing throughout the area as they fell to their deaths. I climbed out of the walker, force pushing it off the platform, where it joined its crew. Without a word, we continued moving on. As we continued moving, oddly enough, there were no enemies. Then, I sensed a presence.

Kanan and Starkiller sensed this presence as well. This presence felt familiar, too familiar. The cold. The anger. The hate. It was all there. I haven't sensed a presence like this since, since...Malachor. No. It can't be. He's here. We saw him in the distance, a dark figure walking towards us. We drew our lightsabers. "Guys, keep moving." Kanan ordered the others. "This is our fight."

"No." Starkiller said. "Move on with them. I'll deal with Vader."

"Are you sure? He's dangerous, you'll need our help, Starkiller." I replied.

"Guys, go now."

Kanan and I nodded and took off with the rest of the crew.

* * *

 **Starkiller's P.O.V**

"The apprentice lives." Vader said to me, revealing himself, his appearance dark as I made eye contact with him through the rain.

"You may have taken Galen Marek, but you won't take me!" I retorted.

"Galen Marek was a fool, a weakling who was just meant to be cast aside from the very beginning. She died with him, along with the rest of his friends. Your feelings towards her, they aren't real."

"They are real to me!"

"Let your hatred flow through you, and use it!"

"You took her, didn't you!?"

"I did what was necessary. You are going to join her, along with your new rebel friends when they die here on this world. Now, surrender yourself."

"I am slave to nobody, not even you!"

"Then perhaps it is that time that we settle the score, again."

I drew my lightsabers. "Your death will be slow, that I can promise you."

Vader drew his. "You have already died, that I can assure you. You aren't real, and you never were."

I charged at Vader, screaming as I ran towards him, bringing my sabers up to slash him. I swung both of them at his head, the dark lord blocking my attack. He pushed me away from him using his saber, swinging at me. I parried his strikes then used torrents of force lightening on him. He blocked my torrents with his lightsaber, so I intensified my force lightening. I got closer to Vader as I intensified my lightening further, my lightening bouncing off his saber and going into his suit. When I got more closer to him, my lightening intensified to its fullest, Vader brought up his saber and slashed me in the shoulder. "Ah!" I grunted, covering up my hit.

Vader swung at me, getting me to back up as he continued attacking me. I blocked his hits, bringing up my sabers in an x shape, engaged in a blade lock with him. "You have lost already." he said, getting deeper into me.

"I was just getting started." I retorted, breaking the lock and slashing Vader in the leg. He let out a cry of pain. I struck his other leg, then landed a couple of hits on him. Then he blocked another hit of mine, engaging me in another blade lock. While we were in the lock, I brought up my right hand and shocked Vader, my lightening going into his helmet. He broke the lock and struck me in my other shoulder, then sent me back with the force.

Then he picked up a relay of some kind, picking it off the ground with the force, the lightening shocking it from the sky. He sent it flying towards me, and it hit me in the stomach. I tried so hard to use the force to get it off of me, grunting in the process, but Vader didn't allow that to happen as he force pushed the relay, and me. I tried harder to get it off of me with the force, me going back further, nearing the edge of the platform. I tried one last time, using up all of my energy to try to get the relay off me. Finally, it worked, and I sent it flying towards Vader, who dodged it in the nick of time.

Thanks to the relay being struck by lightening earlier, I absorbed some of the lightening from that, and I unleashed massive torrents of force lightening on Vader. I screamed out, intensifying my lightening even more, now tampering with Vader's cybernetics as his breathing was not normal. I unleashed even more torrents, screaming out even louder as I approached Vader while still shocking him. When I got closer, I held my sabers at his head.

"You have lost!" I yelled out.

"Let your hatred fuel you." Vader retorted. "Strike me down. It is your destiny."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

As Starkiller, now fueled with hatred and darkness for Vader, lifted his blades up, about to deliver the killing blow, his actions were halted. He let out a loud gasp when he felt something penetrate his chest. He looked down to see two red blades, realizing who it was that was about to end him. The blades were pulled out by the user, with Starkiller falling on the floor and groaning as he tried to cover up his chest, but he knew that he was almost done for.

He tilted his head up, meeting eyes with the cloaked figure. "Von!" Starkiller groaned. Von laughed, taking a knee and eyeing the clone.

"How unfortunate for you." Von responded. "Just as it was unfortunate for him and her."

"No. Not...not them. You took Proxy and Juno!"

Von laughed. "Wow. So it does seem that you could figure it out. But before you die, Starkiller, I suggest that we meet face to face, as we have not done so already."

Von slowly brought his hands up to his hood, then pulled it down, revealing his true self. He was a human male. He had tan skin, bright yellow eyes, raven hair that was relatively long, and a full beard. Starkiller gasped when he saw these physical features, seeing the similarity of him and one of the jedi who came here to stop Von. Von smiled maliciously, looking down at Starkiller in his dying moments. Instead of letting him suffer slowly, Von brought up his sabers, but he was stopped when Vader put a hand on his shoulder. Von nodded, letting Starkiller suffer. And then Starkiller gave out. The clone of Galen Marek was no more.

When he died, Von faced Vader. "Excellent work, Von." Vader said. "But we still have work to do. Find the rebels and take them down! Eliminate the jedi with them."

Von bowed his head. "As you command, Lord Vader." He put on his hood and headed back into the facility, feeling the presence of himself, his younger self, in there.


	11. Chapter 11

**This next chapter will show a lot more of Von's story and why he wants to capture Ezra.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Mission to Change History**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

As Von followed the force signatures of Kanan and Ezra, he had a lot going through his mind. Was it all worth it? Will history be changed from what he was about to do? What if the future remains the same despite this? Those were three of the biggest questions that Von had, remembering the time when it all began: the future.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _It began 4 years following the end of the Empire. Von was one of the Jedi who helped bring back the Jedi along with the one who brought them back, Master Luke Skywalker. He was a Jedi master like Luke, helping train force sensitives in the ways of the force over the years as they went by. By the time of 5 years after the Empire fell, Von married the girl of his dreams, the one who made his bright blue eyes brighten even more at the sight of her when they first met on his home planet, Lothal. They both lived a happy life, and even had two kids a year later. They had a boy named Ephraim and a girl named Rook. Both of them inherited force sensitivity from their dad, and were able to speak Mando'a which they learned from their Mandalorian mother. Von even took his own son as an apprentice, while his old master took on his daughter. Time passed, and as Rook and Ephraim both reached the age of 20, now Jedi Knights, a new threat emerged._

 _Von had to respond to a disturbance in the force coming from the Jedi Academy, his children joining him. When they got to the Jedi Academy, what they all saw sent shivers down their spines. The Jedi and his children witnessed the slain bodies of several students. They examined the bodies, the first question coming into their mind. "Who could have down this?" Suddenly, they heard the sounds of lightsabers clashing._

 _"Master Bridger, we need help!" one of the Jedi called out. Von and his children responded, jumping into action. Von ignited his green blade, Ephraim ignited his blue one, and Rook ignited her blue one. The adversary looked at them, realizing under his helmet who showed up. As the dark robed figure approached them as two of his followers dueled with the other Jedi, swinging his cross guard red lightsaber. Under the figure's helmet, Von and his children sensed the presence of the dark side within the man he once knew as Ben Solo._

 _"Look how old you have become." Ben said under his helmet._

 _"Ben, why!?" Rook asked. Training at the academy, Rook became close friends with him, and they even almost got involved. But after seeing that what he did with his followers, she felt the darkness creeping up to her, a feeling of betrayl unlike anything the Jedi felt._

 _"You all betrayed me. And now, Ezra Bridger, you are going to join your fallen brothers and sisters, along with your kids! Men!" His two followers just took out a human Jedi master and his female twi'lek apprentice. His followers approached their master, swinging their red sabers. "Kill them."_

 _"Ben, this isn't like you!" Von said._

 _"Ben Solo died. He died because he was foolish as he was weak. And Kylo Ren was born. You three are going to join him."_

 _Kylo swung at Von, the Jedi bringing up his saber to block his attack. One of his followers engaged Ephraim, the other engaging Rook. The two Jedi Knights put up a good fight with these dark side followers, with the four of them going blow for blow. However, with Von and Kylo, their duel was even heavy as the two were going at it way more harder than the followers and the Jedi's children. After a rigorous fifteen minutes of all six duelists dueling, the dark siders got the upper hand when Kylo force pushed the Bridger family._

 _"And now, you will all understand that you have done nothing but evil!" Kylo yelled. He approached Von slowly as he swung his lightsaber, until he was met with the blade of Ephraim. They both grunted as they got in a blade lock, both combatants trying to break the lock as hard as they could. Rook jumped in and aided her brother, engaging one of his followers. As Von lay there, grunting, the other follower was approaching him, until a yell was heard, and his old master engaged the follower, a blue blade meeting with a red one in a blade lock. His master was going blow for blow with the follower, until the follower elbowed him in the back after dodging an attack, and then impaled his chest with one swift motion._

 _Von couldn't believe this is happening. His only fatherly figure that he's ever had is now gone, killed by a disciple of Solo. "No! No!" Von pleaded, begging for this to not be true. He began to tear up, and then he felt the rage and the anger boiling up in him as he attempted to get up. Just as he got up, he charged at the follower who killed his master, killing him. As his children engaged Kylo and the other follower, he ran up to his master's body, grabbing his hand tight._

 _"Kanan! Kanan! Please, don't go, Kanan!" Von pleaded. But it was too late. Kanan was dead. "Nooooooo!" he yelled as he got on his knees. He felt the anger boiling up within him more, charging at Kylo and his other follower. However, it was too late to do anything._

 _After a heated duel, his follower kicked Rook in the face and then impaled the Jedi through the stomach, killing his daughter. Von felt the anger boiling up even more, and Ephraim's anger boiled as well. His father taught him about the dark side and how it's dangerous, but this time, there was no escaping it after witnessing such a traumatic event. Ephraim screamed and as he charged at the one who killed his sister, swinging wildly at the dark side warrior. Von jumped in and aided his son in his duel, the Jedi master engaging Kylo. Von force pushed Kylo's follower into a wall of the academy, and he and his son took Kylo together. However, after an extremely lengthy duel with the dark sider, Kylo slashed Von in the leg, the master on one knee on the ground and groaning. "Dad!" Ephraim cried out, blocking Kylo's attacks. However, Kylo saw an opening in his opponent and took it, stabbing Ephraim in the back._

 _Now Von touched the dark side even more. They killed his master, his only father in his own eyes, his daughter, and now his son was about to die. Kylo smiled maliciously under his helmet, letting Von see his son one last time as the Jedi ran up to him._

 _"Ephraim! Please, no, no, no!"_

 _"Dad. I'm not gonna make it."_

 _"Ephraim, please come on, please, for me!"_

 _"Dad, I love you."_

 _Von let the tears run from his eyes. "I...I love you too, son."_

 _Von cried into his son's chest as the Jedi Knight lay there on the ground on his back. Eventually, his son stopped breathing, and Ephraim Bridger Wren was no more. As he came off his chest, Von glared at Kylo, the dark side digging deeper into his soul. Slowly giving into his inner darkness, Von's eyes went from bright blue to piercing yellow. Von prepared for a final confrontation with Kylo, both of them drawing their sabers. However, when they heard explosions ring out from around the academy, they knew the academy was about to fall. They retreated, Von grieving as he made his way to his ship._

 _When he got back to Mandalore, where he and his wife had been living since they married, she too was grievous. As they grieved over the deaths of their fatherly figure, and their children, Von promised to make Ben Solo and whoever seduced him to the dark side pay._

 _He spent the next decade or so planning his vendetta against Ben and his master, Snoke. However, seeing how broken of a man he had become, consumed by darkness, his wife left him. Now he lost the last of his family, and Von gave into his demons even more, desperately wanting his revenge. But at around this time, around 30 years after the fall of the Empire, an organization known as the First Order was at war with the Resistance, a private New Republic military organization funded by now General Leia Organa. A war just as worse as the Galactic Civil War ensued, with Von and his wife reuniting to try to fight back for the New Republic. However, he knew in his mind that Kylo and Snoke were both responsible for this conflict, wanting even more revenge on the both of them. As they fought in the conflict, Von and his wife saw the rest of the galaxy go to hell. However, in the end, Von lost his wife to the First Order, and the galaxy was now ruled by the reborn Galactic Empire. Von became even more grievous and more heart broken, the darkness fully consuming him._

 _However, he had a new force ability._

 _He decided to rewrite history. In an attempt to save the future, he went on a one way trip back in time, back to 14 years after the rise of the Empire. During this time, he took "Von" as his alias, and spent the next couple of years watching his younger self grow in his power in the force. By the time the first rebel base had been established on Atollon, Von followed them there, unknowingly keeping a watchful eye on himself and his old master as he resided in an old freighter that he bought for his time here. However, wanting to get the message out to them as soon as possible, Von left the rebel base and headed to Coruscant._

 _There, he met Darth Vader while the sith lord was in the Imperial Palace. Von introduced himself as a dark side warrior, and he pledged his services to the Empire. Little did Vader know that this was more than meets the eye. Vader said so, the Emperor said so when Vader presented Von to him, and Von was immediately given the task of becoming an inquisitor like figure within the Empire, but with high class assignments on an even bigger classified scale due to his great power in the force. He was also given two new red lightsabers for his services. While he worked for the Empire, he kept on planning ahead for his meeting with his younger self._

 _Coming up with a new plan, he headed in secret to Kamino, and began developing clones. He used his DNA for the cloning process, cloning his younger self. He gave his own clones dark side training secretly, and when he informed Vader about his plan for wanting to capture Ezra Bridger, as well as his old master, referring to him by his real name of Caleb Dume, Vader gave him the go ahead, and more clones were developed. However, not all clones were successful, as he killed off at least five clones of himself in total. But, he did get other templates._

 _After the death of the secret apprentice Galen Marek, Vader sent Von a DNA sample of the apprentice and Von had him cloned, keeping him prepared for when he would need him in his future hunt for the padawan. He even took a DNA sample of his deceased wife and cloned her, her clones appearing as her younger self. He mixed it with his own DNA and gave the clones force sensitivity. He went on to train them._

 _Later, after he sensed his younger self and his future lover have a run in with the Imperial Mandalorian Super Commandos on Concord Dawn, Von thought that this was the time to make his presence known. Heading to Felucia after he tracked his younger self and his old master there, he caught up to them and dueled with them, letting them escape without them knowing. A few days later, wanting to attract himself, Von pursued his younger self to Tatooine, and showed him a vision of Kamino. When he retreated, he had a clone of himself find his real self on an ice planet, while Von went back to Atollon._

 _His mind was racing as he met face to face with his younger self, showing him a vision of the future. And now that he got the attention of all of them, all that they had to do was go to Kamino. And go to Kamino they did. And all that was left for Von was find himself, his master, his deceased wife, and warn them all about the future and prepare them to face it, to stop what he couldn't._

* * *

 **Present day**

Could Von really achieve his goal? Could the future be saved from his mission to rewrite history? He kept on asking more questions as he walked slowly through the Kaminoan facility, preparing himself to meet his younger self.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Face to Face with Von**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"You feel that?" I asked Kanan, feeling a familiar presence approaching us. I felt this presence back on Atollon, back on Tatooine, and I feel it now. Von. He was coming.

"Yeah." Kanan answered. "It's him." We both drew our sabers. "He's coming." he informed the others. We heard the presence get stronger, until the door slid open ahead of us. Von was here, the dark robed figure approaching us.

"It was foretold by the force that our meeting will come." he said.

"Our meeting that won't last much." I retorted. Swinging my lightsaber at him, which he blocked with both his blades.

"To you it won't. But that's besides the point." Von flung me back with the force. Kanan charged at him, both of them going blow for blow. I tried to get up, but Von noticed and had me pinned with the force. He broke Kanan's defense and flung him back. As he approached us, he twirled his lightsabers in his hands. "I've been looking forward to this for a while." the dark warrior said, getting closer.

"Hey you!"

Von turned his head at the voice, and we saw that Alex got his attention. Von laughed as he approached him. "So you must be willing to take one for the team by the looks of things."

"You'll find out I'm full of surprises." Alex used his ropes in his wrist blasters and trapped Von's legs with them. He fell to the ground, struggling to get out. "How's that for one?"

"Rather overzealous, aren't we?" Von broke free and charged at Alex, grabbing Specter 7 by the throat.

"Help me!" Alex called out. Kanan and I got up and attempted to charge at Von, but he sensed us and pushed us away.

"No, no, no, let's not get ahead just yet." Von laughed. "I'm sorry for this, Alex."

Von brought his saber up and swung at Alex's right shoulder. Next thing we knew, Alex was screaming out in pain and was on the ground. The dude got wounded in the shoulder when we fought Trenick above Earth, but this, this was worse. Getting stabbed with a sharp object is one thing, but getting hit with a lightsaber is another. "No!" Sabine yelled out, unloading rounds on Von. He deflected all of them, bringing Sabine to him with the force. He then pulled me and Kanan to him with the force. He kept us all pinned there.

"I do apologize greatly for your friend." Von said.

"You hit him in the shoulder! You're a monster!" Sabine retorted.

"I do what I feel is necessary, even if it's for the sake of a better tomorrow." Those last few words made us all raise an eyebrow to that.

"What are you talking about?" Kanan asked him.

"You see, none of this is real. I do not want you for the Empire." We were all silent.

"He's lying!" I said. Von grabbed me by the throat. He released me after a minute, then dug his right hand into my left cheek, his fingers ice cold.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Ezra, Ezra, Ezra. You don't even know what I want with you, what I want with all of you in the first place."

"He's trying to play tricks on us." Sabine said.

"Sabine Wren, I am not doing what your mind perceives. I want all of you for one very simple reason."

"And what reason may that be?" I asked.

"To understand something, you must all see it."

Von reached for his hood slowly, then let it fall, his face looking down at the floor. He then slowly rose up, and we saw his true face. He had long hair, a full beard, those yellow eyes, and he had scars on his left cheek. And we gasped at that sight. We noticed that he had similarities to me. My mind was racing when I saw that he had my nose, my hair color, my eye shape... Von looked a lot like me, but I wasn't going to fall for his deceptions.

Using the force, I broke us all free and sent Von flying back. He laughed as he got up. "So it seems that your masters have taught you well. But, there is more to all of this than meets the eye." Von dropped his sabers to the ground and got on his knees.

"What's he doing?" Kanan asked.

"Strike me down. I know you want to end all of this. But, there is a fate that is far worse than death, and it's creeping up very slowly, but you all simply don't see it yet."

"What's he talking about? What are you talking about?" I asked.

Von summoned his sabers to him and clashed blades with me and Kanan.

"The future."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Deception**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Kanan, Von and I were going at it as we swung our sabers, going blow for blow. I parried him and attempted to go for an open area but he deflected and he locked blades with the both of us. "You still don't believe that the future is at stake, do you now?" Von questioned us.

"Why are you talking about the future?" Kanan asked. "What game are you playing?"

"I am not playing any game of any kind. All you need to do is open your eyes and see for yourselves." He swung at us a couple of times, both of us locking blades again.

"I am not going to fall for your deceptions." I said. "I know you're trying to deceive us, it's not working." I broke the lock and Kanan and I came back at him. Von was skilled though as he blocked each and every one of our attacks swiftly.

"Because your mind thinks that." Von said as he blocked our attacks. "Your perception of things is what is going to lead to both of your downfalls if you do not open your eyes."

"We are not falling for your tricks." Kanan said as we both blocked his attacks.

"I see that you both have learned to be aware of deception. That is good, I will admit. But it is just such a shame that you two still believe that I am deceiving you when it could lead to things for the better."

"We're not falling for your tricks, Von!" I retorted. Kanan and I made a comeback at him and force pushed him at the same time. He went flying into a wall. He got up and retreated. "Why is he running?"

"Ezra, something tells me that he's trying to deceive us." Kanan replied.

"And why does he keep on talking about the future?"

"I do not know. But all we'd better focus on is taking him down and that's that." We walked back to where Sabine, Alex and Zeb were. "We're moving on." Kanan said. We headed out the door, where we ended up in the rain once again. When we got out, Von was waiting for us.

"Von, this all ends now!" I yelled. "I don't know what you want with me, but it all ends right now!" Von laughed in response, manically.

"If you take me down right now, this will all end, yes. But if you do that, then the future is lost unfortunately."

"Enough games! We know you're trying to deceive us! This all ends!" Sabine yelled at him, raising her pistols. She jolted when Von pulled her to him with the force, forcefully removing her helmet and holding her by the throat.

"There are two options for all of you right now." Von said. "Either you all open your eyes and see what I really mean, or your Mandalorian friend is done for. What's it going to be? You or her?"

"You take her out, you're dealing with all of us." Alex said. "Let her go."

"And I can see that you're back up despite what I did to you earlier."

"You're even lucky that I didn't get killed for that matter, by you!"

"Von, last warning. Let Sabine go now." Kanan warned him.

"It seems as though that you all are simply unwilling to see the truth for yourselves." Von drew his lightsaber. My eyes widen as we all see Sabine about to be killed by him. In those moments she looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Ezra." I heard her say. I felt the rage building up, and then that was when we heard the slash. We all thought that Sabine has died, but he just slashed her right shoulder plate. He then drops her and pushed her to the side with the force.

"Did you really think that I would kill your friend?" Von asked us. "I don't want to kill either of you for the sake of the future."

"Von, enough with your future talk!" Zeb yelled. He fired flew blaster rounds at him, which Von deflected then force pushed Zeb back.

"Besides, Ezra, did you really believe that I looked like you to begin with?"

"I'm not falling for your deceptions, Von!" I retorted.

"Good. Because you know what, I knew that you would not fall for my deceptions to begin with. Because you have all been already deceived but neither of you knew it." Von pulled down his hood, then what happened next made all of us gasp in shock.

Von's face just went from looking a bit like my own face to...an alien! There was no way that just happened, and this entire time we were being hunted by the real Von. Not Von the mysterious warrior who we encountered on Felucia, not Von the dark sider whose face looks a bit like mine, and not Von the guy who talks about the future constantly. He was a changeling! The changeling then threw off his robes, and this was just as shocking when we saw his armor that he wore underneath.

He was an inquisitor.

"What? But how?" I asked. The changeling laughed as he made eye contact with me, his yellow eyes looking into mine.

"Deception." the changeling answered. "It is a method commonly used to deceive your enemies. And I have just brought you into my trap."

"But the clones? The clones of Ezra and Sabine! How?" Kanan asked.

"I've had quite an interest in your padawan while he was a 'cadet,' so to speak. And as for your Mandalorian friend, her DNA was saved in the imperial records back when she was actually loyal to our empire, before she became a traitor. As for you, Ezra Bridger, your DNA was also saved in the imperial records back when you had your name... what was it? Ah, yes, Dev Morgan. Even the DNA of Galen Marek was saved for future use, but we all know what happened. I've had an interest in catching you since the Grand Inquisitor's, the Fifth Brother's and Seventh Sister's hunts for you went rather awry. And now that I've been given the task after waiting for so long, this is my chance to prove myself to my superiors. And if you are wondering, Kanan Jarrus, how I know your real name, the records back at the Jedi Temple gave me everything I needed on you. And Von never existed to begin with. This was all meant to deceive you, and I have been successful in that." He pulled out an inquisitor lightsaber and activated it, the red blades spinning up.

"I am the Second Brother. Welcome to the end of the road, for me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Final Battle**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

The Second Brother and Ezra and I screamed as we charge at each other, locked in a blade lock. "You are done for, Jarrus, you must see it." the inquisitor said. "All of you are going to die." The lock was broken by me and I swung at him a couple of times, Ezra helping me out. I swung at his head and he blocked my attack, parrying me. Ezra parried him when he blocked an attack aimed at his head. "You all fight valiantly. I almost feel sorry as it 'pains' me to do this." He force pushed me and Ezra back and then pulled Ezra to him with the force, grabbing my padawan by the throat.

"Ezra!" I yelled, charging at the inquisitor. He looked at me and then threw Ezra behind him with the force, the boy sliding on the wet surface towards the end of the platform. I rushed over to try and help him but I got force pulled by the inquisitor, reacting quickly to block his attack, me and him engaged in a blade lock.

"I feel sorry for you, Jarrus. Your padawan unfortunately is going to be no more, and I am going to be one step closer to cleaning up this mess."

"That's where you're wrong." I retorted. I saw an open spot and attacked his left shoulder, slashing it. The inquisitor got enraged and charged at me, swinging heavily. He locked blades with me again as I sensed that Ezra's danger was only getting worse.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I was dangling above the sea, gripping the platform tightly. I yelled the names of my friends to help me out, my fingers losing their grip. I peaked my head over the platform and saw Kanan and the inquisitor going at it hard, and then he hit my master in the shoulder. He screamed as he fell to the floor, a red blade of the inquisitor's lightsaber pointed at him. He looked at me and then force pushed me. I felt the force push and that was when I lost my grip. I yelled as I fell down, my life flashing before my eyes. I hit the water and was under.

Am I dead? I opened my eyes under water and saw that I was alive clearly. Though I grew up on the streets, I still knew a thing or two about swimming. I spread my arms apart as I swam back up to the surface, breathing heavily as I tried to stay above. "Guys!" I yelled from below. "Guys! Help me!" I yelled, moving my arms rapidly as I was being taken down under by the strong current. "Please!" I begged. Suddenly, just when all hope seemed lost, a rope appeared in front of me.

"Ezra, grab the rope!" I heard a familiar voice call down. I didn't know whose it was thanks to the loud thunderstorms and me trying to stay above, but it sounded like Alex's. Besides, who else doesn't have useful mods in his wrist blasters? A figure appeared above me, and I could tell that it was Alex. "Ezra, grab on! We'll pull you up!" I tried grabbing it, my hands slippery as they slid off every time. I tried again and again to grab his rope and I finally got it, gripping it tight with both hands.

"Alex, pull me up!" I yelled as loud as I could. The rope began moving up, slowly. As I was being pulled up, I heard grunts coming from him, Zeb and Sabine.

"Guys, grab on tight! Make sure we get him up!" I heard Alex say. Just as he said that I was being pulled up much faster, probably from Sabine and Zeb tugging on him. "Come on, come on! He's almost there!" By the time I'm close enough to the platform, I released Alex's rope and force jumped onto the platform, igniting my lightsaber once I landed. When I landed, the Second Brother glared angrily at me.

"No! Impossible!" he yelled, stomping his foot angrily. "You died!"

"I just came back to finish this." I retorted, looking over at Kanan, who was covering his shoulder from earlier. He got up and ignited his lightsaber. "It's just you and us now, Second Brother."

I pulled him to me with the force and Kanan and I hit him simultaneously, the three of us going blow for blow. He activated his spinning function as he parried us and came back at us, going hard, grunting every time our blades clashed. We got into another blade lock, and this time the inquisitor screamed in anger as he got his body into us. Kanan and I were grunting as we tried to hold our own against this guy. At that moment, Zeb surprised him by tackling him to the ground, and now both of them were engaged in a heated hand to hand match. However, the inquisitor used the force to get Zeb off of him, and he lunged at me and Kanan. At that moment, we both sensed an opening.

"Now!" Kanan ordered. We both moved out of the way and the inquisitor landed on the ground, sliding against the wet surface towards the end of the platform. Sabine and Alex came out of nowhere and started kicking the living heck out of him as he lay there.

"This is going to hurt! A lot!" Alex grunted as we saw him kick the Second Brother in the stomach while Sabine kicked him in the face. The Lothalian and the Mando were kicking him repeatedly.

"You get away from me!" the inquisitor yelled, pushing them away with the force. I saw Sabine get thrown with the force towards the end of the platform. I caught her with the force and Kanan caught Alex. They got up and Alex used his ropes, wrapping them around the inquisitor's legs as he fell to the ground.

"Get him while he's down!" I ordered. We surrounded the inquisitor and we were kicking him, until he pushed all of us back. We groaned as we all got up, and Kanan and I drew our sabers again.

"You all are strong warriors, I will give you that." the Second Brother said, his spinning function activating. "But I've had enough, and this is where it all ends." At that moment, I had an idea.

"Kanan, I have a plan. Just follow my lead."

I took a deep breath and pulled out my pistol, unloading rounds on the inquisitor. The Second Brother was stunned and brought his blade up quickly, deflecting my shots. I kept on unloading on him while Kanan went in and started dueling with him. My plan seemed to be working.

"Guys, open fire!" I ordered everybody else. Noticing what I was doing, everybody else unloaded rounds on him. With blaster bolts coming from everywhere, we could tell that the inquisitor was not doing too well. "Keep him occupied! I'm going in!" I moved in and engaged him with Kanan. As the three of us were going at it, Alex, Sabine and Zeb continued blasting him, with me doing the same thing every now and then. I opened fire on him again, and when he deflected the blasts, I saw an opening. Kanan saw it too.

We both swung at the inquisitor's lightsaber and it got slashed in half. The Second Brother gasped as he saw his weapon shattered and on the ground, his face yelling fear. We all pointed our weapons at him as he backed away, slowly. He stopped when he was at the platform ledge.

"You all have no idea of the madness that has been unleashed today." he said softly. "Because in every death, there are deaths that are less painful than some."

Before we knew it, he leaned back and fell. We gasped in shock as we ran up to the ledge, watching as his body fell to the sea below. And when the splash was heard, the Second Brother was no more. We all stood there for a moment, until Kanan pulled out his comm.

"Hera, we're done here." he said. There was silence. "Copy that." He put his commlink away and turned to us. "The Ghost is on the way." A few minutes later just as the Ghost was arriving, stormtroopers were coming from behind us.

"Blast them!"

They opened fire on us. Kanan and I deflected their blasts while the others dealt with them. As we were fighting them off, the Ghost opened up its ramp in mid air. My mind told me that we were gonna have to jump for it. "Extraction is here!" Sabine yelled over the blaster fire.

"Let's get off this rainy planet." Zeb said. He then took off running and jumped onto the ramp, pulling himself up. Alex was the next one to go, followed by Kanan. Sabine jumped for it, almost slipping at one point if it wasn't for Alex grabbing her and pulling her up. Then it was my turn. I sprinted and force jumped, landing in the cargo bay. I shut the door once I boarded.

"Let's go home." Hera said over the ship's intercom. We flew out of Kamino and jumped into hyperspace, heading back to Atollon.

 **Later**

After we escaped Kamino and showered (because we were pretty much cold thanks to the darn rain on that planet), we arrived back on Atollon, giving a mission report to Sato.

"The mysterious warrior was actually an inquisitor in disguise." Kanan informed him. "He was deceiving us to try and prove himself. But, let's just say that didn't happen."

"I see." the commander replied. "From this mission it goes to show that we all need to be more aware of deception from our enemies than before. The Empire seems to be anticipating us a lot more these days. And this inquisitor that you encountered proved that. But now that this inquisitor has been eliminate for good, it is safe to say that we won't be worrying about any mysterious warriors working for the Empire for a while. Ghost crew, you are dismissed."

We nodded and we were all bummed out as we headed to bed, looking forward to a good night sleep after today's mission. But let's face it, we're always like that anyway.


End file.
